


Halloween Prompt 38: “HOLY MOTHERF- IT BIT ME!”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 38: “HOLY MOTHERF- IT BIT ME!”

I am alone in my room and I have been hearing sighs. I want to think they are just my imagination. But I hear one every once in a while. There, another deep and even bored sigh. I am so afraid to search for the source. I hope it really is just my imagination.

“HOLY MOTHERF- IT BIT ME!”

"BABE?" I jolt from sitting on my bed.

He crawls out from under my bed.

"Alfred Jones, whatever the heck are you doing under my bed?!" I scream at him.

He sheepishly scratch his head. He always does that whenever he thinks he has done a stupid thing. "Hi, babe! I was planning to scare, er, surprise you when you put your feet on the floor, but you don't leave your bed. Then there's this giant mosquito hovering and it bit me." He tells me with that cute child-like pout. But it will not work this time.

I inhaled patience and deeply exhaled frustration. "Well, congratulations, you scared me! But do you realize how stupid that was? What if there's a real threat or something like a burglar or something worse?" This is the first time I raise my voice at him like this.

His face shows regret and apology. "I'm so sorry, babe. I will not do it again. And you're right! I can fit under your bed. We should put something like a cabinet drawer there, so no one else can hide under it! Isn't it a great idea?"

I don't know how he can actually manage to change expressions that quick. I'm so anxious right now. I agree with him, but I'm still not yet over his foolishness. I'm not even in the mood to ask him how he entered my house without me noticing. I guess he used his spare key. I just can't believe he'll use it this way. I let out a deep sigh to let him know I'm still annoyed at him. "You realize this can make me paranoid, right?"

"I'm really sorry, babe. I used my key." He tries to hug me, but I hold up my hand to stop him. His face is a painting of sorry.

"Go make a plan of that cabinet drawer you're talking about while I calm myslef." Sometimes he's smart, but sometimes I don't know. But maybe I also have those times. I deeply inhale then exhale with my eyes closed. I don't want to see his wide excited smile right now that I love. He must learn to think first the consequences of his actions before actually doing them.

He knows I can't stay angry at him for long. He knows I trust him he learns his lessons. And he knows I have calmed down when I give him a kiss on the cheek. And I do.  
I know at my silent count of one, he will embrace me another sorry, but in energetic tone. And he does.

But he still better make that cabinet drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.


End file.
